


Forever and For Always

by TaymeeLove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Cas, Angel Dean, Angelic Grace, Bottom Castiel, Castiel/Others(s) Mentioned, Chuck fixes everything, Dean and Cas both smoke cigarettes, Destiel Fluff, Endverse AU, Grace-Powered Orgasms, Happy Ending, M/M, Recreational Drug Use Mentioned, Tags Contain Spoilers, Top Dean, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:03:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9670013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaymeeLove/pseuds/TaymeeLove
Summary: It's Valentine's Day in the end of times again and Dean is determined to show Castiel he still cares, little do either of them know their night together is about to change theirs and everyone around them's world for the better.Side Note;; I tore up the pages of the Endverse and made it fluffy and happy. So for those of you you don't typically like to read Endverse fics cause their too sad and angsty or whatever else, this fic is for you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Thanks to my lovely Beta this fic has a song to go with it.](https://youtu.be/C5ps0G3AmN8) It wasn't my intention to name it the same as this song, but when I told her the name myself and another writer that helped me with it had settled on she was reminded of this song and it fits perfectly and is probably where I got the saying Forever and For Always from, but I hadn't listened to the song in forever so I forgot about it.
> 
> This fic is based sometime before Dean comes to it in the show, therefore technically because of this Dean never sees the future... but we won't think of that, Kay? Because I don't understand how if they (the writers and creaters of Supernatural) knew they were going to make Chuck God and had decided that already, why was Chuck in the endverse and doing nothing to stop it since God could have done something to stop it.

It wasn't like they had much to celebrate anymore. Christmas, Valentine's Day, hell even Veteran's Day didn't mean anything now. The world was taken over by Crotes, Sam was gone, and Dean had changed to something not even he himself recognized anymore. Even with all of that, Chuck couldn’t give up the holidays when he had moved here with them at the camp. It was always him that kept track of the days to know when each holiday was, and it was him that wanted everyone celebrate. 

There wasn't much they could do in the ways of celebrating, but on holiday's everyone got to pick one extra thing from the storage room. It made them run out of things faster, but these people left weren't born hunters, they weren't raised in this life of living hell. It was the one thing that Chuck could do to help them feel just a little better. 

Dean had gotten up that morning to do rounds about the fence to make sure that there were no holes and nothing had gotten in them. He joined Chuck and everyone else at breakfast in the mess hall, it was another thing they did together at the holiday's. Dean stared at Cas from across the table, he was high already, his eyes barely opened as he stuffed his face with the eggs and sausage on his plate like he hadn't eaten in days. 

This was one of the times when Dean would look and see just how broken the former angel was. He couldn't help but to feel responsible for it. It wasn't Dean's fault that Cas fell. It wasn't even Dean's fault that Cas got hurt on a hunt and addicted to painkillers. Though, it was Dean's fault that the world had gone to shit and he got so caught up in who he couldn't save that he forgot that there was a newly human Cas standing in front of him hoping for him to save too. 

Valentine's day a few years ago was the first time they hooked up. This date had held a significance to them. Now, though, Dean has been to full of himself and his pain to even remember what it felt like to love Cas, to love anyone. Losing Sam was hard enough, but it had been two years since they talked last when the Devil came to Dean in Sam's meat suit. Losing Bobby, Ellen, and then Jo was what really broke Dean and he forgot about the people that were still around. Cas turned to alcohol, like Dean had taught him without knowing, before he turned to drugs and Dean did nothing to stop him- to save him. 

It was two years into this shit show, the major cities were starting to get hit now and more and more survivors were at their door steps every day. Cas buried himself in females, and the occasional male, but no one ever made him feel like Dean did. No one ever could make him remember flying and feel it again like Dean could. 

Dean threw the rest of his food on Cas' plate before he ran outside. He grabbed the cigarettes he always carried in his pocket and walked to the lake that was at the camp. It was mostly dried up by now, but each time it rained the water would rise up more and sometimes threaten the camp. He took his shoes off and sat on the boat dock with his feet touching the water. He took a cigarette out and put it in his teeth searching for his lighter. 

"Here, you always forget yours." Chuck said, appearing next to him on the wooden planks and handing him a lighter. 

"Didn't know you smoked," Dean asked lighting it and handing the lighter back to Chuck. 

"I don't," Chuck shrugged, "I keep it for when you do, you only smoke when something's on your mind. Wanna talk about it?" 

Chuck knew the answer, but he always asked anyways. He hoped one day Dean would talk. He stood and waited staring at the water for a few minutes until Dean was almost done with his cigarette. 

"You know he still thinks about you all the time, right? That he still loves you and it doesn't care you're not the same Dean he fell for. Can't you just love him back?" Chuck didn't wait for Dean to reply, he just dropped the lighter into Dean's lap and disappeared back to camp. 

Dean sat for a little longer at the water, staring into its deep blue color, thinking about his angel's eyes and how they used to be the same color as the clear water, while lighting up another smoke. They used to be so close. They used to be each other's everything when their family failed them, they always were there to pick each other up, or they should have been. Dean wasn't there for Cas when his grace finally left him, no, he was too busy torturing a demon to try and find out where the Devil was. Cas had been distant from him ever sense. 

"This is too much to ask, I know, but it's our only option." Castiel's words from all those years ago rang in his head every time he was strapping a new demon to the rack in the deserted office in the back of the camp. "For what it's worth, I would give anything not to have you to do this." Castiel didn't want him to do it then with Alastair, and he didn't want him to do it now. Castiel knew from the look in Dean's eyes that he had changed after that day, yet he too did nothing to help save him. 

Neither were good at talking about their emotions, their feelings for each other. It was too much then and still too much now, but Dean needed to do something for Cas to show he still cared. Something to show they could be together again even though they had changed so much since then. 

With a plan formed in his brain he walked back to talk to Chuck and got what he needed back to his room, hidden by his bed until tonight. It was around lunch time now, but he knew Cas wouldn't be in the mess hall. 

He slowly walked his way to Cas' cabin, not surprised by what he saw when he got there. Cas was surrounded by different women in various stages of undress. He closed his eyes to not see as one of the females surrounding Cas popped another pill into his mouth before he swallowed it dry. 

When he opened his eyes again Cas was in front of him, the former angel's eyes barely open from all the drugs. "I wish I could just celebrate this day with you, Dean, like we used to," he whispered to Dean, his drug aided brain spit out of his mouth before he could stop himself. "We had something special. What happened to us?" 

Dean looked over to the room to make sure that the girls weren't paying attention to them, before he reached forward to brush Cas' bangs out of his face, "Life, Cas, life happened and I'm sorry I wasn't there." 

Cas looked down to hide the tears pooling in his eyes. Dean grabbed him by the chin with his forefinger and thumb and brought his face back up for Cas to look at him fully, "Come to my cabin tonight at nine. I want you to bathe however many times it takes to get their stink off of you," pointing to the three woman kissing and touching each other in the room adjacent to them with his other hand, "and I want you sober. Nothing in your system Cas, no more drugs for the rest of the day, or I will send you away." He leaned forward, his lips only a breath away from Cas' before placing a soft kiss there but pulled away before it was any more than just two pairs of lips touching each other. 

It was early afternoon now, therefore Dean had the rest of the day to set up his room for that night, cook their dinner and freak out; while Cas had the rest of the day to sober up. 

He set out to put everything in his room together. All of the Busty Asian Beauty magazines, that kept him company since he left Cas' side, were hidden in the closet. His guns and his knives hidden in the same box. Tonight was about love, he wanted to help Cas forget what kind of a world they were in now and he couldn't do that if there was mementos of everything crap filled that was their lives laying around. It probably wasn't smart to hide all of the weapons, you never knew when a Crote would find their way into the camp, but was a risk he had to take tonight. He set out getting all the empty bottles out of his room, and all of the dirty dishes stacked in the sink cleaned. 

By this time he looked at his clock and saw it was late enough to start cooking dinner for them. He started the burner on the stove, glad Chuck had given him a lighter when he found out the pilot light had gone out from it never being used. He sat the steaks on the skillet and added some oil to the bottom of the pan, pacing back and forth as it cooked. Once the steaks were closer to being complete he started to cut up the vegetables he would be using tonight and grabbed another skillet and started cooking up the fried potatoes with onions and green peppers that would be their side dish for the meal. While he waited for everything to cook the right shade of brown, he started making a pie. He had coincidentally passed on his love for the food to Cas; though Cas hadn't touched a pie since the last night he and Dean were together. Lastly he pulled out the non-alcoholic beer that they make for the teen's in the camp, if Cas was going to be sober tonight, they would do it together. 

It was almost nine when he heard a knock on his door. All the food was sitting on the table cooling and the pie in the oven baking, he was ready, he just hoped that Cas was too. 

He walked to the door and looked at the former angel to make sure Cas was sober, staring into those blue orbs just like he used to. They were dragging him in, begging him to drown in them once more. 

"You listened? Your sober?" Dean asked making sure what he saw in the man in front of his eyes was truth. Cas had tricked him before, he was just hoping his eyes were being honest this time. 

"Yes, Dean," Cas replied, sounding more like his old self, "I always listen to what you tell me to do. You know this. I haven't taken anything or smoked anything but cigarettes since you came to my cabin today." 

Dean wanted to yell at Cas for smoking cigarettes, since they too were a drug, but he knew how hypocritical that would sound. "Did you clean yourself up?" He asked instead, desperately trying to keep the jealous tone out of his voice, but he knew when those cerulean eyes widened with a sparkle that he let the jealousy seep through into his question. 

"Yes, fearless leader," maliciousness dripping into the words, "I took like five showers and brushed my teeth just as many times to get 'their stink' off of me," Cas spit out. He was agitated being without his drugs and he didn't like the way Dean was looking at him like he was broken. 

"Thank you," Dean whispered his revere to Cas before pulling him inside the door and pushing it closed with Cas and his body pushed up against it as he placed another kiss on Cas' mouth. 

This kiss wasn't like the last one earlier that day, this one was full of all the love he wished he could tell him out loud. It was full of the longing he had been feeling for the other man since they had parted ways. It was chaste, but still had a hint to the lascivious feelings that he would be giving Cas after dinner. 

When he pulled away he didn't pull far. His forehead resting on the slightly shorter mans, their breaths mingling together in front of them. It was Cas that broke the silence first. 

"I missed that, Dean. I missed you. Where have you been?" He asked, tears forming in his eyes as he thought about the hunter returning his affection. 

"I'm sorry Cas," Dean confessed as he pulled away to look the other in his face better, "I left you alone when I shouldn't have. I want to change that, I want to be there for you now. Please, will you let me." 

Cas wanted to say that those were almost an echo of the words said to him the last time they were together like this, but he didn't. All he did say, all he could say was, "of course, Dean." 

Dean grabbed his hand and squeezed his thanks into it, before pulling him into the room more to see the table. One of the other things he had got from Chuck for that night were candles, the whole room was only lit up by them. There were candle's on the stove, on the table, the floor by the bed, the window seals, everywhere there was a flat surface was lit up with them. 

"It's beautiful," Cas gasped out, he didn't know how to feel. It was all so romantic that the tears that formed in his eyes began to fall. He placed a hand to his mouth to stop the sob that threatened its way out of his throat while the other was used to wipe fast at his eyes so Dean wouldn't see. 

Dean pulled out the chair for him to sit, then sitting opposite of him. The candles lighting up Dean's face making his freckles stand out more, all Cas could do was stare. 

"I prepared the steaks the way you like them." Dean gestured to the plate before him. 

"But you hate the way I eat my steaks." 

It was true, Dean couldn't deny that, he hated medium well steaks. He was a red blooded American and he wanted some red in his meat too. Tonight was about Cas though, so he'd suffer through. "Yea, well," he shrugged out, not really knowing what else to say. 

The meal went by fast, no words were really spoken. They didn't ever need to stick to words when they were together before, just communicating through looks in their eyes and on their faces. The pie was taken out of the oven and put on the stove top to cool down when their meal was complete. 

"I haven't eaten pie in forever, I should have known you'd make some." 

"I miss making pie. We used to eat it all the time." 

"We used to do a lot together," Cas replied sorrowfully. 

Dean walked around the table and pulled Cas' chair out to kneel in front of him and grabbed his hands in his own. "I know, I know, I'm sorry. Tonight- maybe, tonight could be a start for me to try and make up for that." 

"How Dean? You've said that before," Cas' voice was full of morose, he didn't want to seem gloomy, but he didn’t want to fall into a dreamland that he wanted to not believe would only end up being a nightmare worse than what is happening in the world now. "I want to believe you, I do, but how?" 

"You stop doin' drugs and havin' orgies, and I'll stop torturing demons for information." 

"That sounds like a lot of stuff I have to stop and not a lot that you have to. What do I get out of this?" Cas said, licking his lips. He knew what he got out of it, but that didn't mean he thought was enough. 

"You move in with me, and we can cuddle every night." Dean replied, quick handed like it had been on his mind the whole time. He didn't know if it truly was and the thought was just hidden in the back of his mind or if he did actually have that as a plan all along. 

Cas raised his eyebrow, "you don't cuddle." 

"I always did with you." Dean shrugged. He wasn't good at words and feelings before the world went to shit, and he definitely didn't get any better at them after the fact. 

Cas' thoughts were that the words were over then, he knew Dean's feelings over feelings and that he wouldn't get any more out of him at the time. He gripped Dean's hands harder in his own and closed his eyes. If he was giving up everything he learned to love for the man who taught him how to love, he was going to do it head first again, just like everything else he did with Dean. Action first, thought second. Dean could think for him, he knew him well enough to know everything Cas liked and disliked. 

He wasn't disappointed. 

Dean leaned forward moving one of his hands to cup Cas' cheek and pressing their lips together, keeping the other hand intertwined with Cas'. Cas' lips tasted like the imitation beer that they had drank and the steak they had ate. Dean's eyes closed as Cas pressed his lips back against his and deepened the kiss. When Cas opened his mouth for Dean to lick inside they both let out a moan at the feeling they both had missed so much. Dean relearned every corner of Cas' mouth, relearned every taste that was hidden there. He broke away from the kiss when he felt his and Cas' breath shudder to much from not breathing. He kept their faces close as he brought Cas' hand still in his own up this lips. 

"I want you to be mine forever," Dean promised as he uncurled Cas' hand from his own and pressed Cas' palm against his mouth. He licked up the hand pulling the tip of Cas' ring finger into his mouth, "forever, and for always Castiel. I've never needed or wanted anyone else in my life as much as you." Dean let go of the hand to lean forward to lick a stripe up Cas neck to his ear and whisper into it, "will you be mine forever, Castiel?" 

"Yes," Cas whispered back. Emotions he had long hidden coming back in full swing. He hadn't been called Castiel since the last time Sam was around. No one at the camp even knew him by anything but Cas. 

Cas leaned forward putting both his hands on Dean's shoulders to push him back against the floor and crawled onto his lap. The kiss this time was harder and more uncoordinated, just like Dean remembered their first kiss was. Cas was all teeth and tongue with no order to how he kissed. Dean grabbed his face between his hands and flipped them so Cas' back was on the floor, fixing the kiss to be more proper. 

When Dean pulled away this time, he held his hand out for Cas to grab. This night was about Cas' comfort, therefore that meant he deserved a bed. As soon as they got to the bed in the corner, Dean pushed on Cas' shoulder for the other man to fall back onto the bed. Dean crawled onto the bed between Cas' spread legs and grabbed the edges of Cas' hippie blue shirt he always wore, kissing, licking, and nibbling at the skin that was freed as the shirt was pushed up. When Dean got to Cas' nipples he stayed there pushing the shirt up the rest of the way with Cas helping the last bit over his arms while Dean sucked and bit at the pink bud on each side of the other's chest until it was red and shiny with his spit. 

Dean kissed his way back down Cas' abdomen, licking the spot between each rib on Cas' left side down to the taunt hip bones that always begged to be marked up. He sucked in a mark on the one side licking his way to the other and starting the same thing as his hands went to free Cas from the horrid puke green colored hippie drawstring pants he always wore as well. He continued to lap up at Cas' skin on his hips and lower stomach as he pulled the pants down, only stopping to lean back on his feet to pull Cas' legs up and free his feet. 

Once Cas was laid out completely naked in front of him Dean started at right his ankle and kissed his way up Cas' leg, nibbling at his thighs when he reached there. Dean kept eye contact with Cas the whole time, seducing the other to look at the exact spot Dean was paying attention to and not close his eyes. Dean worked his way up to Cas' leaking cock, taking a second to thank whatever gods are left that Cas liked to go commando, and touched the tip with the point of his tongue. He closed his eyes for a moment cherishing the taste of Cas that he had almost forgot was there. An earthly taste that lit up his taste buds like a shock of lightning. 

He sucked in a breath through his nose before letting it out slowly as he swallowed Cas down bit by bit. He hollowed his cheeks and sucked in like Cas was a popsicle he was trying to taste every atom of that made up the ex-angel. He pulled up at an unhurried pace to soothe his tongue on Cas' tip again. He repeats this action until Cas' moans got louder and closer together with shuddered breaths. 

At that point he pulled off and reached over to the nightstand to grab the lube and slick up his fingers with the liquid in the bottle. He caresses the shiny fingers around Cas' entrance. Teasing him for the first time that night, teasing him just like he did their first night. As soon as Cas' hole was sleek from the lube Dean gently pushed his finger in, pulling it back out just as gently. 

Cas grabbed handfuls of the bed sheet under him as his breath hitched when Dean pushed his finger in and fought with his own body to not push back for more. The pressure of the lone digit was higher than he remembered feeling any other time he had done this, though he supposes that was because he's not currently high on anything. The sensation was brought to a greater awareness when Dean pushed in the second finger he had been taunting Cas' hole with. Cas' body lit up with a consciousness he hadn't felt since before he fell. He choked on his breath as it threatened to come out of him in a string of passionate affirmation in compassion and emotions he had always hidden away from Dean. 

The fingers scissored, poked, and prodded inside of him searching and seeking for their prize. When he gasped for air finally closing his eyes opening is mouth to let out all the sounds Dean pulled from him while his lower body writhed in pleasure, he knew Dean had found what he had been looking for and now paid attention to that spot each move of the fingers that filled him. A third was pushed in while he was distracted with delirious bliss. 

The three fingers moved inside of him faster when he finally opened his eyes to see Dean staring at his face in adoration. No words were exchanged when Cas shook his head yes for Dean to pull the fingers out and replace them with his cock. 

Dean and Cas never needed words, that wasn't going to change now. Their bond always stronger when there was no clothes involved and their skin was on fire with each responsive touch it made with the others. 

Dean slicked himself up to advance into Cas, where he had only remembered the feel of in dreams for too long, he felt he should pinch himself to make sure he was awake. As the warmth of Cas took over to be all consuming he closed his eyes and laid his head on Cas' shoulder feeling other move his head to give him more space. The spicy flavor of Cas' sweat burst on his tongue like tangible electricity. 

Dean grabbed Cas' hands to gently bring them up grasped in his own hands by Cas' head as their hips moved in tandem while their breaths mingled in ardent kisses and lip nips. At the time that the need for breathing got too much, Dean would lay his forehead on Cas' reveling in how his lover's moans filled the room. 

After a while the work up became more than they could both handle, the sensual nature of things turning stormy as Dean thrust in rougher and all powerful as he chased his own orgasm. His hand coming down to wrap around Cas' cock and stroke in time with his movements. They fell over the edge at the same time, their vocalizations in moans and groans setting off one another to plummet into ecstasy. The spontaneous action of their spills caused both of them to give sharp intakes of breath at a rapid pace trying to quill their flying hearts. 

"I love you," acquiesced Cas before he could tame himself. 

Dean lifted himself from where he had fallen onto Cas and looked in his eyes, "Forever and for always," he replied before leaning forward and mashing his lips against Cas'. 

Dean got up after a little while and grabbed a cloth to wet, he also grabbed the pie and a fork and some sparkling cider while he was up. He went back to the bed cleaning Cas up, before lying next to him and cuddling while feeding each other the pie and giving Cas sips of the bubbling apple juice. 

They lay like that until falling asleep in each other's arm, not knowing that they had just changed everything.  
-X-  
Six months later  
-X-  
Every day since then Cas woke up thinking today would be the day that Dean would finally break his promise and go back to torturing, or decide that everything wasn't worth it for Cas and leave him alone again. Yet, every night he was still falling asleep and wake up still in Dean's arms. 

That's not to say that Dean stopped getting info out of the demons he had, he still did, only now Cas was allowed back in the office. They would interrogate the demons just like they used to. They were getting nowhere now though. 

About a month ago Dean picked up a red headed Scottish woman going by the name Rowena. With her help, they found a demon named Crowley who possessed The Colt. Even with Dean's hate towards witches, which Rowena turned out to be, he couldn't help but to like the fiery woman. She also helped Cas and Dean track down an old bunker in the middle of nowhere Kansas that belonged to some dead guys named the Men of Letters. She had heard about it from an old witch friend of hers and was on her way to find it, the 'bunker' held powerful magic she wanted to get her hands on. 

The bunker was amazing; enough rooms for everyone, water pressure and electricity to last forever. They had lived in the apocalypse so long that they had to fight for who would shower first, even though the room held 10 shower stalls. They moved everyone from the camp into the new space and one of the new guys Dean just called ‘Ash Junior’ rigged up televisions in each room they had scavenged on the way there with DVDs and DVD players. Everything was looking up for the group of survivors. 

“I can cure Sam,” Rowena announced coming into the kitchen after days of being buried in the old tomes kept around the bunker. It had been her plan all along, she just needed the books that were in this library to do it. She even hinted towards Cas and Dean that it had been her plan when they had wanted to make her leave the group after finding out she was a witch and not wanting their survivor group to get upset, but she didn't know if she actually could until she read the spell in the book she had been staring at. 

"No, you can't. We've already tried everything.” Dean sighed into his coffee, since they got there and actually had a place to fix some he had been drinking it like crazy. "You were the one that told us not to use the colt or any other tool Crowley had. How would you fix him?" 

"This spell right here," she held up the old book to hand over to Cas for him to read, "if Cassie-Boy here has any grace left it would be helpful, if not we're going to have to find another angel." 

"There are none left but Lucifer," Cas informed her, "I don't believe I have any grace left, at least not enough to be helpful." 

Chuck piped up from where he was sitting at the table drinking his morning coffee, "Actually," he dragged out the word and snapped his fingers. Cas' breath hitched and he felt his wings behind his back for the first time in a long while grow bigger than they had been when he was a full powered angel before. Dean, for his part, where he stood next to the table with his cup of coffee in his hands, dropped the cup and fell forward to grip the edge of the table wheezing like his breath had been punched out of his chest. 

"What the hell, Chuck," Dean tried to yell his question while still catching his breath. 

"I guess I have some explaining to do," Chuck replied. "Let's go somewhere private where we can talk." 

They figured the bunker's garage was private enough since Dean was the only one that had the keys. His legs felt heavier with every step and ended up having to lean on Cas and Chuck on the way up the steps. Dean opened the door to the old Chevy that was closest to the door and sat down in the car. 

"Explain." 

"Well. Uhm." Chuck stuttered wringing his hands together. "I'm- Well, I'm God." 

"What the fuck?" Dean yelled at the same time Cas yelled, "Say what now?" 

"I had been Chuck for so long that I basically became him. I could only do little things here and there to help people 'cause I had not experienced my own grace for so long that it wasn't at full power. But you two, you two were the key to me restoring that power. My chosen son, my last born, my cherished, the one angel who always believed in me," he said stepping forward and grabbing Castiel's hands in his as electricity sparked through the garage, "you staying close to me at the camp started healing my frazzled grace, I almost was able to do something about the apocalypse but then you started doing drugs and my grace could no longer feed and grow from yours. You had pushed yours down too far. You never fell Castiel. You never lost your grace. You just lost touch with your grace when it was trying to tell you I was right here in front of you." 

"And you," grabbing Dean's hand with his other hand. "You, the righteous man. When you and my son's soul and grace bonded and stayed that way, you've both been getting me back to full strength while I've been feeding a little back to you at the same time. Down at the table, that was me returning the mix of soul and grace into both of you, with even more powerful grace than Castiel had before. Dean, you are now an angel. And Cas, my son, you are an archangel now, like you should have always been. You proved that you are more of an angel than any one of my other children have." 

He linked their hands together and let go, "I couldn't push you two to get together, you know free will and all that, it had to be your choice. But I could hint. I could feel it when you guys were close when we all first came to camp, if you two had lasted longer then, than I could have told you this before. But you kids got stubborn. So, it became a game of chess, sitting back and giving hints and nudges where I could for you two to get back together." 

"I don't wanna be an angel," Dean complained, "that's what got us into this mess in the first place." 

"No, we got in this mess because you didn't stick with your brother, you two were always better together. Also, you didn't want to be.... how did you put it 'an angel condom' well, you're not. You are still Dean, you just have unlimited grace and your own wings now." 

"A-and me, Dad?" Castiel questioned, looking at Chuck with hopeful eyes. He had never in his wildest dreams imagine he would be able to say the word 'dad' to his Father. 

"You are the highest rank of archangel's now. You rank higher than Lucifer and Michael ever did. You stayed to help fight when they just gave up. You have unlimited grace and can do what ever you want." 

"O-okay," he looked to Dean, he was happy with their situation. He had looked so long for his Father and he had been beside him the whole time. Consoling him when times got too hard. Holding him when he cried himself to sleep. Those were all things a Father did, and it was what his Father did. 

Castiel couldn't hold back his exultation anymore, he was human for so long he had to show his joy in a human way. He let go of Dean's hand and walked the few steps to his Father, crushing them both in a hug. "Thank you, Father," he whispered 

After everyone calmed down with the new information and Dean had felt more or less human again, they returned to the kitchen where Rowena continued with her explanation. 

"This spell," handing the book back to Castiel, "is how we do it. You and Dean go in guns blazing with whoever else you wanna take and distract him while I come up from behind you with the ingredients mixing them together and saying it. It should even cure everything Lucifer did while he walked the earth." 

"You mean, you can cure the Crotes too?" 

"The ones that aren't too far along yes, those that are his first made might be a little harder to cure." 

"No worries about that Rowena, I'll help with the spell." Chuck asserted, "Castiel and Dean won't need much help with Sam when we finally get there. You and I can stand just outside the door and work on the spell for the Crotes while the boys work on saving Sam." 

They set out a few days later after Rowena was able to cast a locator spell using one of Sam's old shirts that Dean kept around. Castiel, Dean, Rowena, and Chuck piled into the Impala, that Dean had fixed and brought to the bunker garage with his new angel powers, and headed to what was left of Chicago. They had left Risa in charge of the survivors with instructions not to look for them if they weren't back in three days. With all the power the four had, they knew the Crotes and Lucifer would feel them coming, Chuck said something under his breath that sounded like a spell that seemed to block them from being revealed before time was ready about an hour outside of their destination. 

The roads were clear the closer they got, as if Lucifer felt too safe and didn't need nor want anyone around him to protect him from Dean and whoever Dean would bring. It was stupid on Lucifer's part, but it made everyone's job easier. The abandoned hotel was easy to spot, it being the only one with the penthouse suite light on, they parked a few blocks away to walk up to it. Taking the stairs allowed Chuck and Rowena to gather the ingredients from their bags and start mixing them into the bowls. Dean for his part didn't complain one bit on the twenty story walk up, he was starting to enjoy his new angel upgrade, but he refused to let anyone but Castiel know this. 

They reached the door together, Dean signaled to Rowena and Chuck to stay back as he and Castiel opened the door. 

"Brothers," Lucifer greeted with a smiled, a facsimile of what Sam's face was supposed to look like when he smiled, "what brings you here to my humble abode?" 

"We're here to send your bitch ass back to hell," Dean snarled. 

"Oh you wish," Lucifer mocked as he flicked his hand out, it was supposed to throw the boys across the room, but it didn't. "What?!" 

"Angel upgrade brother," Castiel answered. 

"But, I'm the most high. I am the only archangel left after I killed all the rest. I only let you live cause it brought me pleasure watching you flail around like a scared fish." 

"Not anymore." Castiel and Dean said at the same time. Linking one of their hands together and the other out in front of them a burst of air coming through them as Lucifer was thrown against the wall next to the floor to ceiling windows. 

Lucifer continued to try win the upper hand, the room lit up with blue and green from everyone's grace. Where Cas and Lucifer's grace was blue because he was born to be an angel, Dean's was only recently became an angel through the special grace Chuck made just for him, so his grace was green and left an emerald tint to everything his grace touched. As long as Castiel and Dean didn't let go of the other's hands they were too strong for Lucifer. Finally after a long while of using Sam's face as a punching bag to let out both their frustrations from what Lucifer had caused they stopped. Dean and Castiel looked at each other in silent communication, before Castiel put his hand on Sam's chest and Dean put his hand on Sam's head. They whispered the Enochian chant they had learned in their upgrades and watched as a blue light came from Sam's mouth and eyes. 

"Now," Dean and Castiel yelled to Rowena and Chuck. They threw the last ingredients into their own spell and spoke the words, a blast of air puffing out around them and casting over the whole world. Chuck snapped his fingers and the world came together once more, no longer one of ruin but back to the metropolis' and farmers town's that it was made of until so few years ago. 

"Dean?" They heard a small voice say, Chuck and Rowena ran into the room to stand next to Castiel and Dean looking down and a battered Sam. "Castiel? Chuck? What happened?" 

"You don't remember," Dean asked, kneeling to press three fingers to Sam's forehead and heal the wounds that he and Cas had made for Lucifer to feel. 

"I remember everything. I mean what happened to you too." Sam corrected sitting up straighter and staring at his brother who still hadn't let go of Castiel's hands. 

"A lot, Sammy, we'll explain later," Dean replied looking up at Cas with a loving smile.  
-X-  
Four Months Later.  
-X-  
Most of the world had gone back to normal. All the Crotes forgetting what they had done and that time had passed without them knowing, nor did they question it either. Crowley came to power in hell and Chuck went back up to heaven to fix what was broken when Lucifer was set free. Governments and sports teams were made again and within the last few months things had gone back to being the same as they were before. 

Castiel and Dean had caught Sam up on everything that happened between them, leaving out the more explicit details. Sam was happy for them both and moved into a room at the bunker on the opposite end from where their room was. Most of the survivors from the camp had already left the bunker before they had got back, going back to their normal lives and thinking they just ended up in a creepy old bunker after a drunken night of fun; some of them stayed though being wiser than whatever spell was cast on the world and waiting for Dean to return to explain everything; Claire, Jody, Donna and Risa being the major ones that stayed. 

The bunker was then set up to be like Bobby's house was, hunters calling in when they needed their FBI covers to work, hunters staying the night when they were short on money, an open bar and open door for anyone. Rowena helping out where she could, the rest of the girls and the boys took turns answering phones and going out on hunts. Ash Junior, who Dean still hadn't learned his name but the boy didn't seem to mind answering to it, rigged the table in the war room to spot supernatural creatures before they could even do wrong. 

Two more months later and every big bad wolf and slimy vampire that were out to cause trouble had been eradicated. Sam had gone back to college, while Claire was enrolled to start college, Donna and Jody started their jobs at the local police station. None of that sounded appealing to Dean or Castiel though. All they had ever known was hunting, fighting, it was in their blood so deep the thought of getting a normal job was a naughty four letter word to them, but since there was almost no need for hunters now and everyone else in the bunker had retired to get 'real jobs' it was just Dean and Castiel running the phones they only went out on hunts now if another hunter was in dire need of help. They mostly went on those hunts by flying there with their newly given wings and getting the situation fixed before they would have even got there had they drove. 

Though, now with their angelic grace neither Dean nor Cas needed sleep. That meant there was more time to spend together, to find out what other upgrades, as they’ve taken to calling this change, Chuck gave them. 

_Hmm, Valentine's day is next week,_ Dean thought about Cas who was in the library right now reading every book the old men who lived there owned, _I wonder what Cas and I should do for our year-a-versery. God when did I turn into a chick?_

 _I heard that, Dean,_ Castiel replied back thinking to Dean who was in the kitchen making a snack pie. Dean hadn't liked that now he only tasted molecules but found that sweet things and extremely hot things still had their tastes, so he now only ate pie and Buffalo Wings. _You are not a girl,_ he mentally rolled his eyes to Dean, _just because you are happy we're finally once and for all together._

"Forever and for always." Dean said aloud as he came into the library and handed Cas a piece of pie too. 

They had determined that now the world was back to normal they would spend Valentine's Day like a 'normal couple' would, but with their own twist. They wanted to find a cabin to stay in like Camp Chitaqua, after some thought Dean remembered Bobby's friend Rufus had an old hunting cabin. They set off towards Whitefish, Montana reaching it the afternoon of Valentine's Day. 

Since their grace made it impossible to get drunk, they skipped the wine and dine. They set out to learn each other's bodies again with their new abilities with no one around to hear. 

"Show me your wings," Dean said as soon as they entered the cabin, setting down their shared bag of clothes next to the door inside, and using his grace to cover each surface of the cabin in dozens of roses petals that rained from the ceiling. He had loved it when Castiel showed his wings. They were huge and the cabin was the perfect place for them to stretch out without walls getting in the way. 

Castiel looked in awe at the flower's falling around him while he took off his shirt, Dean's shirt really but they shared everything now, and two pairs of giant black colored wings with highlights of blue unfurled from his back. Cas let out a sigh as his wings stretched out as far as they could in the giant living room area, while still leaving room for more space to walk around if he wanted. He had never been able to spread them out this far inside, always having to go outside or into a more public place in the bunker than his and Dean's room to stretch them out. The air was electric around them as Castiel's wings buzzed with anticipation of what was to come when they felt Dean's hands against them. 

"I will never get used to how enormous and beautiful you wings are, Love," Dean commented walking towards his boyfriend from behind. 

Hands were suddenly in his top wings on their wrist grabbing handfuls of his feather covets that covered the bone. The hands were soft and gentle yet persistent, Castiel let out a loud moan and his knees felt weak as his feathers continued to be caressed. He took the two steps forward to the couch and jumped over it to sit atop the back of it before his knees gave out on him, he heard Dean chuckle behind him as the hands in his wings came back with a more fierce force to them. Castiel's head fell forward as Dean's hands moved to the scapular feathers where his wings met his shoulders, pushing roughly into the glands there with dexterous fingers causing Castiel to moan more uncontrollably as his wings glands dripped out oil. Dean's fingers moved slowly through his secondary wings working out towards where his primary wings were, paying attention to one wing at a time. 

Dean came around to the front of Cas and worked his way from the primaries there all the way to the secondary feathers staring into Castiel's eyes as he got closer and closer to the archangel, "Dean, I can't take it anymore," Castiel wined. His whole body alive with the feeling of Dean's hands playing with his wings, his grace singing towards the heavens above for anyone to hear and there was nothing he could do about it. 

Dean came to stand before Cas, reaching behind his head to take off his own shirt and letting his own wings come out to join the party. They were far smaller than Castiel's, even Cas' second set of wings was bigger than his one, they were golden brown in color like his hair with highlights of green in them. When Dean's wings were completely stretched out he stepped forward into Castiel's space, grabbing his face between his hands and kissing him perfectly. 

As the kiss continued Castiel's and Dean's wings tickled and played with each other, causing the men to break apart to moan into each other's mouths for a moment before going back to kissing. They really had no need for breath now and would sometimes forget anything else existed, the only thing that mattered was tasting one another's lips. Although Dean's wings were smaller, as he was basically a Seraph while Castiel was now an Archangel, Cas' wings always submitted themselves to both Dean and his wings, giving themselves along with the body they were attached to, wholly towards the other man. 

The wings continued to play with each other and Dean moved his hands down Castiel's front. The duskiness of his nipples stark against the pale expanse of skin were met with a cheerful hand rubbing them causing Cas' moans to be swallowed by Dean. He wasn't done there though, Dean used his grace to push at Castiel's hole. Cas threw his head back, "Dean!" He moaned feeling the finger-grace push inside of him and directly push into his prostate. The ringing in Castiel's ears of pleasure became greater and greater as Dean used his grace to push in a second finger while giving Cas the feeling of a thousand hands in his wings, pulling and petting every inch of them. Dean's actual hands though were stripping himself and the other angel until they were both stark naked. Dean on his knees on the couch cushions as Castiel still sat atop the back. 

"Come for me angel," Dean said after only a few minutes of his grace powered play. He was hitting every one of Castiel's spots and he didn't think the other man would be able to last much longer than maybe a minute after he said to let go. The two grace-fingers inside of Castiel milking him, the grace-hands grip on every inch of his wings and now Dean, leaning forward to swallow his hardened member down till Dean's nose was tickled by the fine hairs at the base. 

"Ah, Fuck," Castiel yelled allowed before his body went rigid and he came down Dean's throat. The lights around them exploding as pulse after pulse came out of him until he went boneless and almost fell backwards off of the couch. "Fuck," he repeated this time laughing as Dean caught him with his hands. 

"You're so beautiful, Castiel," Dean praised. 

"Yea, yea, I bet you tell that to all the girls," Cas teased back breathlessly. 

"We're just getting started babe. I hope you're ready for this." 

"Oh, I am, are you," Castiel asked before moving them so that Dean's back was against the couch, his wings hanging over the top edge of the couch, while Castiel straddled his hips. Cas snapped his fingers cleaning them both up and caused them to become aroused again. "Just one more thing I need first," Cast said before snapping again making some of the petals around the room crisscross over the top of his head in a beautify weaved flower crown. "Perfect," he sighed sinking down onto Dean. Dean wasn't sure if Cas was talking about the crown or of the pressure the other was putting around his dick. 

Castiel rode Dean fast and hard his own hands moving to play through Dean's wings. More grace-fingers moved in each other's wings pulling and gripping them with every up thrust and down that Castiel made with his hips. Dean's real fingers grabbing onto the scapular feathers and gripping them tight as Castiel did the same to him. Castiel started praising Dean in Enochian, as the whole room began to shake with his thighs as he tried to hold back his orgasm to continue riding Dean, he couldn't hold on much longer when he felt a grace-finger of Deans push up into him and rub at him from the inside again. 

"Dean!" He yelled again as he spilled between them covering Dean's stomach, still shaking the windows exploded around them as Dean fell just a few seconds later. 

For the rest of their time in the cabin, their grace and bodies and wings were used cleaned and reused so many times they lost count. Dean couldn't remember how many positions he saw Castiel bent into over that time or how many times either of them had used their grace to clean themselves up so they were ready for another round faster. 

All and all, their Valentine's Day was spent just how it should have been. Together with no one around to need them for anything. Together with no threat of the supernatural to pull them from the heat of the moment. Together, just together. Forever and for always.

**Author's Note:**

> *wipes off brow* Phew. I thought I was only going to get like 500 words out of this work and then it just snow balled into this. I hope you guys enjoyed it <3 I had been having Endverse feels something fierce and had to fix those feels.


End file.
